Bad Sugar
by clueless me
Summary: New shop came and new Chocolate bar were there and Everyone have taste it and love...expect danny


**I like the fanfic of Danny getting sugar high  
So as you see, it is giving me an idea too. So here we go.  
**

* * *

well hello there my lovely chocolate~ you will soon be mine

"Danny? please stop looking at that candy shop"  
"BUT SAM"  
"Sam's right Danny. you look like you haven't eat for days"  
"TUCKER!"

Sam and tucker is trying to do their best removing their half ghost friend away from the New candy shop which beloved by every kids or should i say teens of their Special sugarier nuttiest chocolate bar. As soon as the taste of it landed your mouth, you just wanted more. Every and i mean **EVERY** adolescent had the Oh-so godly taste of the world GREATEST chocolate bar. Heck even his friend have tried. Mom and dad and Even JAZZ has that damnable chocolate bar.

Everyone had one(expect ghosts) everyone expect Danny.

He is the only one in amity park that haven't tried that chocolate bar...

"COME ON Danny WE'RE FOR SCHOOL!"

giving up on that chocolate. Danny sadly went with his friend to school.

OH why can't he get one of them?!

Sam and Tucker has pretty good idea of why Danny can't have that chocolate bar. It is because Danny is really sensitive to sugar. They remember the first time they had to control Danny from his sugar rush.

_**Flashback~**_

_"hey Danny, Why can't you have sugar?"_

_little Sam was asking Danny about why his mom doesn't allow him to at least have one small choco bar. "yea Danny i haven't seen having some sweet and chocolate?" little tucker can't help also wonder why Danny wouldn't have candy. And it's Danny turn to wonder too._

_"i don't really know. Most of time, if i seen a candy or anything sugar, my dad eat them or my mum hid them where i can't reach or my sister bite it calming it hers."_

_"Well you're in lucky Danny! cuz' i have enough candy for three of us"_  
_"REALLY tuck? oh boy! my first Candy!"_  
_"wait... tucker where did you get those?"_  
_"i found from jazz room, Sam. i took enough for all of us to have two."_

_little Danny can't wait to have candy so he took almost every candy tucker have.  
_

_"HEY! YOU SHOULD SHARE IT"_

_But because of tucker's bad luck, Little Danny ate all of it, some have even escape from Danny's life threatening hand._

_..._

_Poor Sam and Tucker... they didn't know what have come next when one of them dare to speak.  
"Danny? are you alright?"  
Little Danny snap to Sam and shout  
"YESSAMIAMALRIGHTWHYDOYOUASK?ISTHEWORLDGREATPLACETOLIVEAMIRIGHTAMIRIGHT"  
_

_and rest is up to you folks, because little Sam and Tucker was scared for life.  
_

_**Flashback**_** end~**

After Sam and Tucker remember that horror day, they have never let Danny eat a single candy or chocolate for fear of his DANGEROUS sugar rush.  
And that shop WASN'T helping either, With Danny determined to get the chocolate, they have tried their VERY best to stop him getting that chocolate and worst of all... the chocolate has enough sugar to make Danny go SUPER sugar high for weeks.

and then...

"_gasp_"

and there go the famous blue wisp to inform our half ghost friend to be alert. "You guys cover up for me and i will meet you back to school."  
with familiar sign from Danny's friend, and couple of "good luck" and "don't be late". Danny change into famous Danny phantom to catch some ghost and kick their butt.

Danny went where his ghost sense tracked the ghost. He flew above buildings and greets some fellow citizen in amity park to only figh-

"BEWARE!"

the one and only, most annoying, try hard ghost that ever came up. Box ghost.

"seriously? i came all the way from school in risk of getting late and also waste my energy to find you?"

"BEWARE! as I, Box ghost, will use this BOX OF BROWN DOOM TO DEFEAT DANNY PHANTOM"

"and?"

"uh.. I WILL WIN AS THESE BROWN OF DOOM WILL ROT YOUR SKIN AND YOU WILL SURRENDER TO ALMIGHTY BOX GHOST!"  
"and?"  
"UH.. ALSO I WILL...uh.. CONTROL ALL SQUARE THINGS TO BEAT YOU!"  
"beaten me and blah blah blah and what?"  
"uh..."  
"what will you do after you beat me?"  
"uh...maybe eat one of those browny things" As box ghost bring out a chocolate bar...But not just a chocolate bar But THE FAMOUS AND TASTIEST CHOCOLATE BAR FROM THE CANDY SHOP. Danny seeing this just went wide eyes and think really REALLY quickly to...oh the hurtful of the hero complex he had...STEAL from box ghost.

"where did you get that?"

"oh this browny thing? i got it from the boxes WHERE I GET ALL MY THINGS"

"how this boxy? you give me that chocolate bar and you can tell all of the ghost that you defeat me"

"WHAT?! NO THIS IS MIN- wait did you said i can rant off how i beat you?"

"yes"

box ghost only need to hear that to immediately give Danny the chocolate bar and said "DEAL"  
"thanks and here your ride home BOXY!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

FINALLY I GOTTEN THIS CHOCOLATE BAR. distant bell ringing just remind him how late he is.  
"OH FISH! I AM LATE"

our beloved half ghost friend turn invisible and speed up to his school, Landed on janitor closet and changed back to his human form, Danny Fenton, just run in the hall way to reach the classroom just in time before the second bell went off.

"I thank you Mr Fenton to arrive to the classroom before you were late but please Mr. Fenton come to the class earlier "  
"Oh i am sorry Mr lancer but i wont arrive late the next time i come in this dreadful classroom without tripping and being stuff into locker"

"MR. FENTON!"

"what's wrong sir? i only speak the truth. Haven't you notice that some of us came late because of being bully?"

"..."

...  
...

I'm sure everyone is quite shock on my behavior but i have the chocolate bar and i don't know why i felt so much courage to say that. Maybe is the chocolate bar side-effect? Maybe since this chocolate is really popular.

"Mr Fenton just... go back to your seat and we will start the lesson."

I went back to my seat feeling... some what proud since that lifted of the chest.

**Time skip~**

Today can go any better. First i got the chocolate, then dash got busted and finally this afternoon no ghost were here.

Now i can actually enjoy my chocolate bar. My sweet sweet chocolate.  
i open the package and let that brown rectangle come to air. I lean in to take my bite of this popular chocolate...

"DANNY WHY ARE YOU HAVING CHOCOLATE?"

I panic and shove it all to my mouth and chew it quickly and swallow it...  
"oh no..."

...

Sam and Tucker know the horror of what's coming next... none of them wanted to speak. until...

"FENTOENAIL!"

there's goes their hope of the horror that still haunts them

Danny turn to dash and breath loudly...

"YESDASHIHAVENOTIMEFORYOUANDIMIGHTWANTEDTOKICKYOUTHEWORLDISPERFECTPLACETOBELIVEIN!"

Tucker doesn't wanted to miss the chance and took his PDA and record every moment.

"What the? fentonial are you having sugar high?"

"WHATGAVEYOUTHATIDEAISUDDENLYWANTEDTOKICKYOURBUTT"

And there goes Danny kicking dash butt a lot. Literally.

After that he run around the school kicking every jock butt and made a mess to the girls.

For Sam and Tucker, this isn't the horror they expected but the humor of seeing their hated enemy being kick in the butt.

they laughing on the ground as they couldn't help it...until...

"GET AWAY YOU SPOOK"

"WHYWOULDI?YOUARETHEREDHUNTRESSIAMLOOKINGFOR"

They stop laughing and run after their friend who somehow changed to phantom without other notice and kidnapped Valerie.

And oh Sam and tucker are ready for Danny FENTON sugar rush but not Danny PHANTOM.

They called Danny's parent**(by the way they know)** and "EMERGENCEY CODE HIGH IN GREEN!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**Bythewaylet'sgotowheredannyandvalerieis**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"LET ME GO SPOOK!"

"OKIWILLYOUAREANNOYINGBYTHEWAY"

"WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Valerie greatest mistake when she is in 30 foot off the ground and she didn't notice she can use her suit.

Danny let her falling at least 10 foot then come back to valerie and caught her back.

"HOWWASYOURJOYRIDE?ITWASFUNTOFREEFALLINGAMIRIGHT?"

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" but her warning was no effect to Danny phantom who just wanted to free falling again

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Valerie coming to her sense and activate her suit. And now you know that valerie is right now LIVID. "WOAHIFORGOTYOUCOULDDOTHATBUTDOYOULIKETHEFALL?" Her responses is gun on his face ready to fire off.

"AREWEPLAYINGTAGWITHYOURGUNSCOOL!"

and you know that rest of the hours are valerie shooting at Danny for him to let her fall but their "game of fire tag" was cut short as danny was capture by Fenton and trapped him in a green cube.

"SORRY RED WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS"

And there go Danny parents went to specter and left from the scene so fast that val can't keep up but she knows where to find them.

**Time skip~**

first thing that Danny from his worst slumber ever is HUGE headache.

"sweetie are you okay?"

"as far as i can tell never having that chocolate ever again."

"And that's why you can't have them" His parent, sister and friend said it and ate the chocolate bar in same time

* * *

**There we go and the story finish.**

**Plz review~**


End file.
